100% Hero
is an original character image song from Smile Pretty Cure!. It is performed by Kanemoto Hisako, the voice actress for Kise Yayoi. In the song, Yayoi expresses her passion for superheroes. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Min'na no egao mamoru tame ni yūki no tsubasa wo ima hirogete Don'na tsuyoi teki ga kitatte atsui kimi no "Ganbare!" wo mikata ni Akogare datte yume wo mitatte Waruku nanka nai, datte watashi... Sā tachimukae hyaku pāsento muteki no hīrō Naiteru hima nante nai kara Ima, tatakau nosa terase kibō ai ga kikoeru Min'na no tame yuke! Sandā Kono yo no aku wo korashimeru wa Atsuku moeru seigi no pawā de Kowai mono nante nanimo nai Obake datte tomodachi ni nareru wa Kaita e datte yume ja nai tte Itsuka kanau hazu, datte watashi... Iza tsukisusume jōnetsu de muteki no hīrō Jankenpon♪ de shōri no pīsu Zettai akiramenai nige wa shinai kimi ga yonderu Heiwa no tame yuke! Sandā Namida wa iranai waratte imasugu Hitori de nayande itemo kao wo agete Min'na no egao mireba hecchara dayo, sā Shinkokyū shite yūki dashite Sā tachimukae hyaku pāsento muteki no hīrō Naiteru hima nante nai kara Ima, tatakau nosa terase kibō ai ga kikoeru Min'na no tame yuke! Iza tsukisusume jōnetsu de muteki no hīrō Jankenpon♪ de shōri no pīsu Zettai akiramenai nige wa shinai kimi ga yonderu Heiwa no tame yuke! Sandā Egao no tame yuke! Sandā |-|Kanji= みんなの笑顔守るために　勇気の翼を今広げて どんな強い敵が来たって　熱い君の 「がんばれ!」を味方に あこがれだって　夢を見たって 悪くなんかない、だって 私… さあ　立ち向かえ 100%無敵のヒーロー 泣いてるひまなんてないから 今、たたかうのさ　照らせ希望 　愛が聞こえる みんなのため　行け!サンダー この世の悪をこらしめるわ 熱く燃える正義のパワーで 怖いものなんて何もない おばけだって友達になれるわ 描いた絵だって　夢じゃないって いつか叶うはず、だって　私… いざ　つき進め　情熱で無敵のヒーロー じゃんけんポン♪で勝利のピース 絶対あきらめない　逃げはしない　君が呼んでる 平和のため　行け! サンダー 涙はいらない　笑って今すぐ ひとりで悩んでいても　顔を上げて みんなの笑顔見れば　へっちゃらだよ、さあ 深呼吸して　勇気出して さあ　立ち向かえ 100%無敵のヒーロー 泣いてる暇なんてないから 今、たたかうのさ　照らせ希望　愛が聞こえる みんなのため　行け! いざ　つき進め　情熱で無敵のヒーロー じゃんけんポン♪で勝利のピース 絶対あきらめない　逃げはしない　君が呼んでる 平和のため　行け! サンダー 笑顔のため　行け! サンダー |-| English= To protect everyone’s smiles I spread my wings of courage now No matter what strong enemies come A “Hang on!” from the passionate you is my ally I aspire to see dreams It’s not a bad thing, because I am... A 100% invincible hero who comes to stand tall There is no time to cry Now, I shall fight from hearing the sounds of shining hope and love For everyone let's go! Thunder I’ll punish the evils of this world With my hot burning powers of justice There is nothing I’m afraid of Even monsters can be my friends The pictures I draw are not dreams They will come true someday, because I am... Now, a passionate invincible hero pushes on Scissors, paper, stone♪ a victorious peace I’ll never give up or won’t run away so if you call For peace let's go! Thunder I don’t need tears so I smile now When I feel troubled or alone I look up I see everyone’s smiles and feel calm, so I take a deep breath and pluck up my courage An 100% invincible hero who comes to stand tall There is no time to cry Now, I shall fight from hearing the sounds of shining hope and love For everyone let's go! Now, a passionate invincible hero pushes on Scissors, paper, stone♪ a victorious peace I’ll never give up or won’t run away so you call For peace let's go! Thunder For smiles let's go! Thunder Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music